Ghost love
by Crystal DragMura
Summary: The Dragneel's move into a new area called the Heartfilia estates, where the rulers of Magnolia used to live. As they move in, a blonde ghost who claims to be the princess of Magnolia asks Natsu and Wendy for their help to lift the curse a mage put on her ages ago. -NaLu; human x ghost, dragon x princess Rated M for language and sexual contents in later chapters
1. Meeting a ghost princess

a/n:** Okay, I don't exactly know why, but I wanted to type this down cause I read a fanfic similar to this about a 2 weeks ago I don't know lol**

* * *

A man with red spiky hair, reading a newspaper in one hand and taking sips of his warm coffee with reading glasses on was searching for another mansion to buy, but didn't quite spot the perfect one, yet. As he was focused on finding another humble home, a light knock was on the door. "Mr. Dragneel, you're dinner is ready" called out a maid, while the older man let a sigh escape his lips and set the paper and mug down

"Thank you, I'll be down" he replied, taking his glasses off and running a hand through his hair. As he stood up he gave the paper one last glance, when suddenly a certain mansion caught his eye. It was called the Heartfilia estate, which was now for sale. That place hasn't been sold for years now, yet the reasons are unknown.

Igneel took a highlighter and circled the ad before opening his office door and exiting to go have dinner with his family

~(::)~

Igneel Dragneel's wife, Grandine was walking towards her daughter's room, knocking lightly before entering, noticing Wendy was already up, brushing her navy blue hair. "Good morning dear, are you ready? Did the maids pack your bags already?" asked her mother, checking to see suitcases on the little girls bed.

"yes" Wendy answered, putting her hair in a high pony-tail before picking out a dress. "What about Natsu?" Grandine asked, making the 12 year old shake her head. "I didn't hear anything except snoring for the past hour" The woman sighed before walking out of her daughter's room, to barge into her son's and wake him up.

"Natsu.." Grandine whispered, shaking his shoulder's, the boy not budging "Natsu" she said a bit firmer, shaking the snoring body. She groaned, getting tired of this daily routine, so she decided to change it up a bit. Instead of rolling him out of bed, she asked a butler if he could fetch her a bucket of cold water with ice in it.

The blunette dumped the bucket onto her son, making him shoot up and out of bed and had a crazy look in his eye "what the hell?!" he exclaimed, seeing it was his mother glaring at him "Don't you use that language on me, Natsu Dragneel!" she hissed, crossing her arms "Get ready, we're leaving in thirty minutes, so pack and get breakfast" and with that she left, the boy cursing to himself

~(::)~

The Dragneel's already had their belongings packed, most of there stuff being transferred later on in the day. As they arrived they saw three tombstones, which apparently were for the Ruler's of Magnolia, king Jude, queen Layla and princess Lucy Heartfilia from ages ago; Igneel fit the goldn key inside the lock, twisting it to hear a click then opened the huge door, a butler hauling their luggage in when suddenly a maid with pink hair stepped in front of the red haired male.

"Hello, you must be the Dragneel's. I'm Virgo, a maid here"

"We were never informed of any maid" Igneel muttered, while Virgo bowed "My ancestors and relatives have been working for the Heartfilia's ages now. We keep the house in top shape, while buyers come and buy." she explained making Igneel quirk a brow, brushing off his curiosity of why she hadn't of explained why they weren't informed of any workers.

Natsu looked around the place while Grandine and Wendy went to go pay their respects to the rulers, and as he passed by the staircase that split in two, he couldn't help but stare at the picture of a blonde goddess wearing an elegant pink and red dress, hair wrapped into a tight bun, while her chocolate orbs were something anyone could get lost in.

"Damn.." Natsu mumbled "She's a babe"

"who is?" asked Virgo, popping out of no-where making Natsu jump a bit. "Geez..anyways, who's that?" he pointed at the blonde girl while Virgo smiled, admiring the picture along with him "That was the princess, Lucy Heartfilia..she was a kind one, never ordered her servants to help or do something for her. You could say she was independent, and she even turned down every suitor" the pink haired male tilted his head to the side and looked at the maid in complete confusion

"So was she, like single for the rest of her life?" he questioned, Virgo shaking her head "The princess had become interested in a fire-breathing dragon." Nastu gawked and gasped "Cool!"

"Yes, but sadly her mother died from a stroke, leaving the dragon to comfort her while her father was depressed. After the death of the queen, the king forbid Lucy to leave the castle, making her heartbroken, but that didn't stop her. My ancestor helped the princess sneak out every night to meet the dragon in the forest, but one night tragedy came.." The pink haired male was so engrossed in the story, he didn't even realize the picture of the blonde was looking upon her maid and guest, but Virgo noticed, making eye contact before turning back to Natsu.

"Her father found out when he realized she wasn't in her room, making him enraged, but sadly that's all I can say"

"What?!" he shouted "I'm afraid I don't know the rest of the story sir" the pink haired maid said, making Natsu run his hand through his pink locks. "I'll show you to your room" Virgo led Natsu into a long hallway, seeing there were many doors, when suddenly she stopped at the last door on the left. As she opened the door he spotted a king sized bed in the middle of the of the room with a closet full of his stuff.

Natsu spotted his x-box and game boy, making him dash towards it and play on it, Virgo exiting the room. As she was walking towards the end of the hall she looked in every direction before walking through the brick wall.

~(::)~

Little Wendy was in her room, putting her stuffed animals on her bed and drawer, which had a mirror with her stickers she stuck on. As Wendy was admiring her new room she saw a portrait of the Heartfilia princess with a red fierce looking dragon. "This was the princesses room" she gasped, looking aroung the room once more when suddenly a knock came at the door

"Come in" replied Wendy, hearing the door click open and what sounded like heels enter. "Hello-" Wendy's eyes widened when she saw a blonde girl who seemed to be her brother's age, wearing a beautiful, silky red dress with a necklace that seemed to have looked like it was a fiery red scale. Her face looked angelic, while she seemed to be smiling at Wendy

"Please, don't freak out" she pleaded, shutting the door behind her

~(::)~

Since Natsu had a room next to Wendy, he heard her talking and laughing with someone else, but he knew his mother doesn't laugh like that. He's been hooking up wires to his game systems and texting his friends that were also rich like him. The Fullbusters owned all of the famous ski lodges all around the world, the Strauss' owning the best bars and vets, along with gyms, Erza Scarlet, the best woman with swordsmanship, also owning many weapons' which her family sold along with the Fernandes family. And finally came the McGarden's and Redfoxes, which were famous for their daughter's books and for Gajeel's blacksmith's skills, who's also working along side with the Scarlet and Fernandes.

Gajeel's father, Metallicana Redfox wanted to arrange a marriage between his son and Erza Scarlet, but she told him that she wasn't interested in him, and already had an arranged marriage with Jellal while Gajeel thanked whoever was up there, so Metallicana invited all of Gajeel's friends over, seeing his Gajeel had some chemistry going on with the little petite girl who was an author and going to be scientist.

As Gray and Natsu were arguing in a group chat, he heard a voice talking to his little sister, he hasn't heard before. At first the male thought it was a maid or servant, but they don't stay inn rooms for long so he investigated. He knocked on Wendy's door, making the giggles die down and footsteps being heard from the other side.

**Wendy's POV**

"Please don't freak out" pleaded the blonde girl, making Wendy faint. she woke up about five minutes later, seeing the blonde goddess help her up "Are you alright?" she asked, making Wendy blink multiple times. "Y-you're a.."

"Ghost, I know" she let out a heavy breath, making the little blunette sit up correctly and gently poke her arm "H-How can I...?" the girl giggled and smiled, making Wendy even more confused. "You can see me because you now live in my old home, and you can feel me because you believe in ghosts, or at least you believe I'm real" the little girl nodded, admiring the woman before her, smiling and talking to her

"I-I'm Wendy.." the blunette said shyly while she stuck her hand out, "Hello Wendy, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, princess of Magnolia- or at least used to be" huffed the blonde while they both laughed, shaking hands. "I love your hair" complimented Lucy, while Wendy blushed "Thank you..uh..princess"

Lucy chuckled patted Wendy's head, making her look up "Please, call me Lucy"

"Okay, Lucy-san, I like your hair too" Wendy commented, making Lucy touch her bun "I can make your hair into a bun like this" the princess suggested, making the girl nod; As Lucy was putting bobby pins to hold up the navy blue hair, a knock was heard "Yo Wendy, can I enter?" asked the voice from the other side of the door "It's Natsu-san"

"N-Natsu?" asked Lucy, her eyes widening a bit "Yeah, my brother" Lucy nodded and stood up, sitting on the bed, out of the door's view. Wendy opened the door, seeing her older brother, who was quirking a brow "Can I come in?" asked Natsu, while Wendy turned back to Lucy who smiled. "S-sure.." as she opened the door a bit further, her brother walked in, sitting on the chair by her mirror

"So who've you been talking to?" asked Natsu "Me" a voice answered, making Natsu turn around to see a the princess sitting next by his sister, but before he could say anything Wendy shot up from her spot and looked at him with pleading eyes "Don't freak out or tell anyone" Natsu let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair, but clutched onto his pink locks, like he was about to pull some out

"Fine, but can we feel the babe?" Natsu asked Wendy while Lucy felt her cheeks heating up (I'll explain how she has feelings later)

"You can only feel ghosts if you believe they're actually there" She stood up and walked towards him, making him stand and get closer to the ghost. Lucy stuck a hand out, motioning him to grab a hold when suddenly she gripped onto it, his heat from his body radiating towards her, reminding the princess of her beloved dragon.

Natsu noticed the way she looked at him, a smirk crawling up to his lips "Like what you see?" he asked, making her huff and jerk her hand away, making her grin "You're just like him" she stated, making Wendy walk over to the princess "Who?"

"My dragon, you're both full of yourselves. He'd always brag to me about his fire and that when he was human he was the most handsome in the land" Wendy laughed and poked her brother's side, making him jerk away from the little girl and playfully glare at her "He's like Natsu then."

"And what was this dragon's name?" asked the pink haired male, making Lucy grin "Natsu.."

**Ah! Tell me whether you guys like this idea or not! I'll update today if I get enough reviews, because I actually like where this fanfic is going, to be honest. Until next time!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	2. Spells

**Okay, I felt the urge to type up chapter 2 so here it is!**

* * *

Wendy gasped while Natsu's eyes widened "Cool!" he exclaimed, pulling Lucy even closer, making the blonde blush from sudden contact. "Tell me all about him, Luigi!" a tick mark was now visible on her forehead, the princess glaring hared at the idiot "It's Lucy!" she snapped, while Natsu seemed to have only shrugged it off. Wendy sweatdropped, seeing the blonde lose her cool, but immediately regained her posture.

"Excuse my outburst.." she muttered, the pink haired male only smirking "You are excused, commoner" Lucy scrunched her brows together, biting her tongue so she wouldn't be able to make a rude remark 'Natsu-san!" Wendy scolded, Natsu acting as innocent as ever. "Anyways, I need both of your help" she said, the Dragneel's raising a brow

"How?" asked the blunette "Well, I need you two to list down some town names, or cities that only bad people go to "You mean the ghetto?" asked Natsu while Lucy started to look everywhere "Mrs. Spetto?! Where?!" she yelled, the male face palming "No, ghetto people, you know those low-life people that like doing crimes" Lucy hit the back of his head, making him clutch the area

"What the fuck?!" Wendy gasped while Natsu realized his sister was there "Shi- Shoot, sorry Wen" he apologized sheepishly, while turning his attention back towards the princess "Why'd you hit me?!" he exclaimed, but pushed Lucy into the walk- in closet when he heard banging at the door "Natsu Dragneel, unlock this door this instant! Are you two fighting?!" a pissed Grandine growled, banging once more until Wendy opened the door

"It's fine mom, me and Natsu-san were playing a game when I accidently hit him" the woman nodded and glared at her son before walking down the stairs, the little blunette closing the door; Lucy walked out, sitting back on the bed, when the pink male turned back to her "..So why did you hit me?" he asked, raising his voice a bit

"Well, you shouldn't treat commoners so poorly if you're rich, even if they're this ghetto word you're talking about" she huffed while Wendy agreed "She's right"

"Okay! Let's get listing now!" he yelled, opening the door to call a maid "Go get me a note pad and pen" he demanded, the lady running across the hall and into a room before rushing back and handing to him "Here you go, Natsu-sama" she said, before getting the door slammed in her face. The Dragneel's came up with Eisenwald, Phantom Lord, and Grimoire Hearts.

"Erigor is mayor of Eisenwald, Jose for Phantom Lord and Hades for Grimoire Hearts"

"So he is still alive.." she mumbled, Natsu and Wendy catching her comment with their great hearing. "What are you talking about?" asked Wendy, Natsu waiting for storytime now. "On December 16th, X784 a mage casted a spell on me, who happened to be Jose. I wouldn't give up my thrown as next ruler of Magnolia, so he took it frrom me by force, casting this spell to make me a ghost. He faked my death by pushing me down the stairs, but immediately put the spell on. It made me invisible at first, and as years passed, I guess whoever enters here sees me"

"So how old are you and Jose?" questioned Wendy, Lucy blushing a bit "And how can you feel if you're supposed to be dead?"

"Well, let's just say I'm the oldest here, and I can still feel because the spell makes me appear as a ghost, not on the inside." Suddenly she pointed at the pink haired male, the boy jumping a bit "Yes?" he asked, seeing she was eyeing him "For some reason, you seem like my dragon-"

"Look, I know I'm sexy and all, and both your dragon and I are hot stuff-" The blonde blushed a scarlet and cut him off "N-no! I meant you two are so alike, the same name, traits and he said he didn't have red hair when he was human, it was salmon"

"Natsu-san does argue with people who call his hair pink"

"That's because it isn't!"

Suddenly Virgo rushed through the wall to see the princess and the new owners interacting with one another. "Princess!"

"Virgo, it's unlike of you to run around and run through walls" Lucy commented, seeing Virgo had a worried expression "I can feel this Phantom Lord aura when some guests arrived"

"Who?" asked the princess, standing up and looking towards the door "Teenagers"

"Shit, some of my friends are here-"

"Natsu! everyone's here" called out Grandine, making Virgo grab Lucy's wrist and pull her through a wall, towards the main hall, seeing the Dragneel's dash down the stairs to be greeted by hugs and many more. "We brought some things" announced a Scarlet haired woman, holding on 4 boxes that contained her favorite Strawberry cake

Suddenly someone flung her arms around Natsu's neck, seeing it was Lisanna. "Natsu, aren't you tired of being single? We could hook you up with somone" Suggested the youngest Strauss while Gray butted in on the conversation "He's going to be alone for quite some time now"

"Fuck off Stripper!"

"Wanna fight flame-brain?!" the two butted heads while an icy cold aura surrounded Gray while a burning hot aura surround Natsu. "Is something wrong?" Erza's voice boomed throughout the whole place, the two immediately wrapping an arm around another "Nothing's wrong" squeaked the ink haired male while Natsu threw a fist in the air

"Aye!"

"Okay then. Maid!" yelled Erza, a maid named Kinana rushing towards the Scarlet beauty "Yes, Miss. Scarlet?"

"Show us the way to dining room" the whole group were led to the dining room while Lucy was crying on Virgo. "H-he casted a spell o-on all of them.."

"Sadly, yes. They haven't changed at all" stated the pink haired maid, holding the princess "Let's go before someone spots us"

**Heyo! I'll be explaining things to clear up all of those questions in your head in the next chappie lol. I decided, no Nali, and more Laxana becuase I didn't want her being with Freed, cause he and Mira are just amazing haha. Please review! Arigatou**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	3. Disappear

**a/n: The reason I didn't update was because of writer's block, school, and also because I lost my laptop! I found it again!**

December 16th, X784 on a freezing night. Princess Lucy Heartfilia was in a surprisingly warm cave with her best friend, and lover also known as the fierce Fire Dragon. Folks from the kingdom always judged the dragon, always thinking it was rude and would eat you the second it catches you. Lucy found out that he could talk and was actually very friendly.

In the cave, the blonde was curled up at the beasts side, admiring his shiny scales that shimmered from the fire. Her brown orbs were full of interest and her mind was somewhere in the clouds. Natsu was gazing at the beauty and started to pull her even closer when he felt her delicate hands stroke himself, making him grin and blow hot air at her

The princess faced Natsu, liking-no loving the scent of his breath, which surprisingly didn't smell bad at all. It was an intoxicating smoky smell with a hint of cinnamon, while it mixed with her vanilla scent, which Natsu absolutely loved smelling everyday. "Yes?" she questioned, staring into his onyx eyes and getting lost into them almost immediately.

"It's dark out, and my princess needs sleep" he commented, Lucy smiling at the fact that he called her 'his princess' She pouted and kissed his snout, making him hold her closer "I don't want to go.." she whined while the dragon eyed her "Luce, doesn't your father have to meet up with that Jose weirdo?" Point proven.

"Fine" she mumbled, standing up and dusting off the imaginary dust off her red silk dress. "You look good in red" Natsu breathed, the princess rolling her eyes "You tell me that each time I wear red and plus isn't that your favorite color?" The dragon grinned, following Lucy who was walking towards the enterance-exit. "It's true"

and just with that small comment, she was blushing bright red.

"T-thank you.."

~(::)~

Lucy and Natsu said goodnight at her kingdoms gate, the princess giving him a kiss and the dragon nuzzling his nose with hers. She entered the castle, greeting the maids and butlers while a pink haired maid lead Lucy to her room. As they entered, the maid shut the door. "Princess, were you out with Natsu-san tonight?" she asked while Lucy nodded

"Virgo, it was the best. We cuddled half of the time, and earlier Gray, Erza, Jellal, and Levy showed up." The maid nodded and smiled at the princess who had a great time. "Oh, I almost forgot, Jose-san is here" Virgo announced, while opening the door "And he requests your presence from your return" Lucy nodded and followed Virgo towards her father's study.

As Virgo opened the door, Lucy sensed a dark aura, but she was about to talk to a dark wizard, and he was usually up to no good. She shivered when she saw Jose grin evilly while holding on her father's chair "Jose-san, father.." she said, while his grin grew wider, spinning the chair to reveal a sickly green skinned man, eyes close and mouth hung up slightly.

Lucy gasped, backing up a couple of steps while Jose moved towards her "It's king Jose to you" he sneered, rushing up to her and pulling her by the hair, and hauling her out of the room. She was about to call for help when she spotted all of her servants and maids were held hostage by more dark mages. She winced when he tugged harder, and stopping at a random flight of stairs.

"Well princess, no one will ever see you again, unless they enter. Take these words and study wisely" and with that he zapped her with a black force and shoved her down the stairs, unconsious.

~(::)~

Lucy's POV

I opened my eyes and feel pain surging all over my body, and a cold floor under me. I have to escape before Jose captures me and does anything else to me. I stand up and start walking up the stairs quickly and quietly so I wouldn't be spotted. "Where is she?!" someone yelled. Natsu. Crap, I hear things burning down.

"Release her this instance!" another voice boomed. Erza! My feet take me as fast as I could, and I finally reach the top, seeing my beloved nakama looking like they're about to brawl. "I'm here!" I shouted, running closer to them, but it seems they couldn't have seen me. Natsu stopped glaring and started snifing the air, when suddenly he went straight through me!

"I sense her, where the hell did you hide her?!" Jose looked at me in the eyes and smirked. He's the only one that see's me. I fell to my knee's, looking at my friends who were now running towards the evil wizard. "Oh, she's here, want me to prove it?" He pointed towards my direction and casted a spell, making everyone gasp, seeing me appear on the floor, crying.

"Lucy!" everyone yelled in unison, running towards me while holding me. They tried touching me, but their hands went straight through me. "She's a ghost now, fools" Jose sneered, smirking when they glared at him. "Minna..I'm so cold, and so lost" I muttered, hugging myself, while what they saw was me fading away. Levy started to cry, hloding her hand out towards me, while I tried holding mine out towards her.

"L-Lu-chan!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face even more while the others were panicing. Natsu's eyes widened, seeing me fade even more and roared at the top of his lungs "LUCY!" and just like that, I was out of sight for them, but I could see them as clear as day which made me cry harder. I had never felt so alone, but when I heard Levy sobbing it made me feel terrible. The others tried fighting Jose, but before they could lay any attacks they all disappeared to the entrance of the castle.

"No visitors, kings rules.." he slammed the huge door shut, making it the last time I saw my friends and for me to be alone for many, many years...

**Hey minna! I'll be explaining later on how the others get transferred to the future next chapter along with how Virgo is also a ghost too, so Until next time!(:**

**~Crystal-chan!**


End file.
